


Forgive Us This Day Our Daily Dose of Faux Affliction

by fronkiethesweetbaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronkiethesweetbaby/pseuds/fronkiethesweetbaby
Summary: Gerard experiences a traumatic event of which he is outed to his church and condemned by the congregation. But then he finds out something about Pastor Frank, but I think you already know.





	Forgive Us This Day Our Daily Dose of Faux Affliction

Okay guys so this is a true story. Most of it. Not the smut obviously. But long story short the part before the smut is basically what I'm going through so yeah. I hope this opens some minds and impacts hearts.

on another note i wrote this in church. enjoy.

\---

Gerard was at church, sitting in the front row, as always. He rolled his eyes at the sermon that his pastor was preaching. It was about one of the five sola's, sola fide.

It wasn't that Gerard hated going to church. He liked going... only because he was part of the choir. He liked the music. He loved to sing, but that was basically all he enjoyed about it.

He hated how they said that women couldn't be pastors. He hated that they said that people that drinkers couldn't receive God. Most of all, he hated that they condemned gay people.

He wanted to enjoy the sermon. He really did. He wanted to be able to experience all the moments all the other people did, when they stood up clapping, murmuring "thank you Jesus" under their breath.

He wanted to experience the glory of God, but the negative overtones tended to overpower his thoughts and drive his feelings in a different direction.

"So, through sola fide, our faith will help us decide whether or not we will turn in the direction of the face of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. Are you going to be straight, or are you going to be g— homosexual? Are you going to obey or disregard the doctrine of the Lord? Are you going to continue to abuse substance or become sober to become fully capable of obtaining mercy? Here's your chance to repent to Jesus. Come up to the altar, and one of our elders or deacons will pray for you."

People began to fill the aisles, swarming up to the front to be prayed over by the church officials. The fact that these people were being manipulated made Gerard sick to his stomach. He glanced over at his parents, who had heir hands extended skyward. They looked so at peace, but Gerard didn't know how they were able to do so.

He was starting to break away from his parents, because he had turned sixteen that past April. He decided one day to try and think outside of the box of ignorance that his parents had put him in.

(my choir director is looking at me from across the sanctuary while i'm typing this and she looks like she's judging me so bad)

He came to his peak of self discovery when he realized he was gay. He sort of low key fell in love with this guy named Pete, but then his friend, Patrick, started to date Pete before Gerard could confess his feelings.

He had to continue going to church, at least until college, because he didn't want to risk his chances of being kicked out. He was financially unstable; he didn't have a job, he didn't have any relatives that would support him because they all lived so far away, and he would face the shame of everyone looking down on him from the church. He was, indeed, in a sticky situation.

His parents, who had noticed that Gerard had a blank expression on his face, nudged him. "You should go up, Gerard. Get some prayer for the next week in school. You know that you're doing badly in social studies. God can deliver you from that curse of a blank mind."

Gerard shrugged, remaining in the same spot. His mom took him by his shoulder, spinning him towards her. "Listen to us and go. You've been falling away from the grace of God. In the name of Jesus, I rebuke this seed of rebellion that has been planted in your spirit."

In order to avoid more creepy Jesus words, Gerard hastily walked to the front, his hands clasped in front of him. The pastor himself walked over to him.

"Gerard Way. I have a word from the Lord for you," the twenty year old pastor said in a low voice into the microphone. Instantly, Gerard felt multiple hands placed on his shoulders in prayer, while the pastor put his hand on Gerard's head.

"There is a strong chain on you, Gerard. The Lord is speaking to you about your... homosexual lifestyle that you are living."

A couple gasps were audible, and Gerard felt anger building up inside of him. How the fuck did the pastor know about him being gay? Why would he fucking out him to the entire church? Gerard only saw red.

He felt tears prick his eyes, and he broke down crying. He never expected this to go so badly. It felt like a damn eternity that Gerard was in tears while the people surrounding him were shouting pleads to their God to deliver this young boy from the damnations of homosexuality.

Gerard was so broken. He was shuddering, quaking, from the sobs that racked his body. He couldn't face his parents. He just wanted to die right then and there on the church altar, on the floor.

Before he knew it, hands were being lifted off of him, and the music stopped. The service had ended. The people left, and Gerard remained on the floor. He couldn't get up. He was utterly humiliated.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned away from it. He didn't want to even make eye contact with anyone.

"Gerard? Gerard, please look at me."

It was Pastor Frank.

Gerard hated him.

"Gerard, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it would end up this badly. I— I was trying to protect myself in my selfish ways to.."

"Cut the bullshit, Frank!" Gerard screamed, a downpour of tears on his face. "You fucking destroyed me! Outed me to the entire fucking congregation! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he sobbed, sitting up to face his damn pastor that caused this.

"I think I'm a gay man, and I tried to deter any thoughts of anyone thinking I could be! I'm sorry that it turned out this way! I wish I could take it back!"

"You're gay? Really! You're trying to fucking tell me you like guys? You're the one that prayed for deliverance over my fucking damnation! I don't believe that bullshit for a second!"

"Yes, Gerard, I'm gay. You're the reason why I say that." Pastor Frank looked down, as if he were ashamed to say so.

"Fucking prove it." Gerard growled.

Frank lunged at Gerard, their lips clashing together. Gerard was taken extremely by surprise. Frank gripped at Gerard's hair as if it were his lifeline.

Gerard slowly rose up to his feet mid-kiss, so he could kiss Frank with more passion.

Frank walked Gerard over to the prayer room, stumbling while they did so. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank as they harshly made out, their tongues fighting for dominance.

They backed up into a wall, removing their shirts and discarding them onto one of the chairs across the room.

Gerard felt the moistness of their saliva colliding through their passionate kissing, occasionally breaking apart to breathe, a string of spit following their mouths each time.

Frank pushed his pants down, whilst Gerard unbuckled his belt, his face beet red and hot as sweat ran down his forehead.

Frank kissed down Gerard's neck, down his chest, past his abdomen to his v-line, and took Gerard's erect dick in his mouth. He deep-throated Gerard's cock, the tip hitting his gag reflex, but Frank continued for the sake of Gerard's pleasure.

Gerard ran his hand through Frank's hair, holding his head down, fucking Frank's mouth. Frank's tongue ran up and down from base to tip, sending shivers up Gerard's shoulders.

Frank pulled off after a bit, and stood up, looking for his coat.

As their pants hung low on their ankles, Frank reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a condom and lube. Why a pastor had a condom and lube in his pocket, even on a Sunday, Gerard would never understand.

Frank rolled the condom onto his thicckque dicckque and slicckqued it up with some lube.

(IM NOT SORRY)

He positioned himself under Gerard so that his cock was lined up with Gerard's entrance.

He hoisted Gerard up by the hips, thrusting himself into Gerard quickly and sharply. Gerard let out a loud, angry moan, biting his lip to the point of bloodshed.

Frank kissed up Gerard's neck as he thrusted in and out, moaning Gerard's name, as Gerard bit down into Frank's shoulder, his nails digging into Frank's back.

As they reached their highs, Gerard let out a few gasps before he came onto his stomach and Frank's chest. Frank came inside the condom a few seconds later.

They rode out their highs before Frank pulled out of Gerard. "I'm..."

"Sorry? Yeah, okay. Sure. Fuck you, Pastor Frank."

"You just did..." Frank thought, but couldn't find the nerve to speak.

Gerard pulled his pants up, threw his shirt on, and left the prayer room without another word to Pastor Frank Iero.


End file.
